Karena Ini?
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Kiba yang penasaran dengan penyebab pincangnya Naruto akhirnya mengetahui penyebabnya saat ban sepedanya kempes di tengah jalan tepat di depan hutan. WARNING!: AU, OOC, Lime-Lemon, Yaoi, SHIKAKIBA! Don't Like, Don't Read!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

-

WARNING!: AU, OOC, Lime-Lemon, Yaoi, SHIKAKIBA!!! Untuk yang gak suka akan AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, tinggalkan halaman ini! Apalagi untuk yang gak suka SHIKAKIBA. Dimohon dengan tulus, untuk meninggalkan halaman ini segera untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. JANGAN baca bagi yang benci banget dengan ShikaKiba.

**_Karena Ini?_**

* * *

Musim hujan memang tak enak. Apalagi musim penyakit flu dan demam lagi merata. Tapi, walaupun hujan lagi deras, seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun dengan menggunakan mantel, mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat dan sangat kencang. Sampai, petirpun kesusahan untuk mengejarnya. Oh, tak selebay itu.

Dan dapat kita lihat juga, jaaaaauuuhh di belakangnya, sekitar 200 meter, ada seorang laki-laki sebayanya dengan susah payah, dan dengan tampang bosan hidup, mengayuh sepedanya sambil berkata "Mendokusei…" setiap lima detik sekali.

Laki-laki semangat yang mempunyai tanda mirip cabai di kedua pipi itulah yang terlebih dahulu mencapai garis finish –gerbang sekolah- dan dengan cepat, memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran motor. Ya, karena SMA KoKuen adalah sekolah elite. Tak akan menyediakan tempat khusus parkir sepeda mengingat hanya dua orang yang tiap hari berangkat menggunakan sepeda. Dia, dan pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan sepertinya dengan tiga bekas cakaran kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Dan untuk hari ini, ada tiga orang. Pemuda bertampang bosan hidup yang dipaksa pemuda ini untuk menggunakan sepeda miliknya yang hampir setahun menganggur di gudang.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, terlihatlah teman seperjuangannya yang dengan mati-matian mengayuh sepedanya sambil menahan kantuk melewati garis finish. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Shika! Cepatlah!"

"Mendokusei…" katanya sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya yang akan diletakkan di tempat yang jaraknya sekitar lima meter di depannya. Tak butuh waktu enam detik, sepeda itu sudah terparkir dengan selamat. "Aku tak mau naik sepeda lagi"

Kata-kata terakhir itu membuat pemuda bernama Kiba itu memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan, pemuda berambut nanas yang dipanggil 'Shika' yang aslinya bernama Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata lagi-lagi "Mendokusei…"

"Bereskan 'Mendokusei'mu dan ayo kita ke kelas." Katanya setelah melihat sudah terparkir dengan damainya, sepeda ontel berwarna oren ngejreng milik sobat seperjuangannya sesama uke hiperaktif.

Dengan hati riang, yang memang selalu riang, Kiba menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang asik bergelantungan di lengan Sasuke.

"NARUTOO!!" Kiba berteriak pada Naruto yang hanya berjarang kurang dari satu meter di depannya.

Ngiiiing…

Telinga Shikamaru yang di sebelahnya berdenging.

"KIBAAA!!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang meringis sambil memerengkan kepalanya agar kupingnya tertutup bahunya.

Kemudian, kedua uke hiperaktif itupun berpelukan dengan oh-so-lebay.

"Eh, kita ke kantin dulu yuk… aku lapar. Cuma sarapan dua porsi ramen pagi ini." Dengan cengiran khasnya, Naruto menggandeng lengan Kiba dan berjalan dengan mesranya ke kantin.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru lesu ditinggal ukenya. Kalau Kiba dan Naruto pacaran, siapa yang bakal jadi Seme? "Mendokusei…" lagi-lagi itu yang digumamkan Shikamaru.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Entah menjawab pertanyaan mana. Hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya. Kemudian dia langsung pergi sajaa meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang asik dengan 'Mendokusei'nya.

-

Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sasuke duduk di meja urutan kelima sebelah kiri mepet dengan dinding. Tentu saja meja sebelahnya ditempati oleh Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru, di urutan keempat dengan Kiba.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Apa kau sudah pernah nonton be-ef??" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Untuk apa nonton yang seperti itu? Merepotkan saja." Shikamaru menggeleng lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau begitu lihat ini!" Sasuke memperlihatkan ponselnya. Tidak. Tapi memperlihatkan suatu adegan yang direkamnya dengan ponselnya saat menonton Blue Film. Adegan utama dari seluruh cerita di film itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya. Shikamaru malah merinding sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak bersama Kiba. Shikamaru diam-diam menghanyutkan…

"HELLO ALL" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan membuat telinga siapa saja yang ada di kelas itu berdenging sesaat. Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Shikamaru dan langsung menyimpannya di kantong celananya.

_Tenot nonet tonet nenot_

Lonceng masuk kelas akhirnya berbunyi. Tapi bukannya duduk manis, Sasuke malah meneyret Naruto keluar kelas itu.

"HEY!! Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto protes karena dirinya diseret.

"Ke toilet." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Akhirnya, Naruto menurut saja karena tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, kurang dari satu menit guru pelajaran Biologi, Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas. Dan para murid yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya masing-masingpun mulai belajar.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Shikamaru merasakan suatu panggilan alam. Segera saja dia minta izin ke Kurenai-sensei untuk ke toilet. Setelah diizinkan, dia langsung saja melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum terlambat.

Walaupun belum sampai di toilet, dengan segera, dia membuka resliting celananya… supaya jangan terlambat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat video yang diperlihatkan Sasuke tadi. Tak sampai lima detik, Shikamaru sudah tiba di toilet dan segera membuang air seninya sambil menggigil sedikit-sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap suara desahan aneh dari salah satu ruangan. Telinganya ditempelkannya ke pintu berusaha mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Mmh… shh… ahh… ah-ak… ku mauuh…"

"Sabar dobe! Mmhh…"

'Dobe? Apa itu si… Ya ampun… ternyata dia mempraktekkannya di toilet. Pantas saja dia tak ada di kelas tadi. Buru-buru banget sih? Mendokusei…' pikir Shikamaru.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, dia berusaha melupakan apa yang didengarnya dan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Tapi tetap saja pikiran itu menghantuinya. Bahkan, desahan-desahan tadi terasa masih terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Saat pelajaran kedua, Sasuke dan Naruto baru masuk kelas. Sasuke berjalan tegap dan mantap. Sedangkan Naruto, dia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil meringis-ringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat itu.

Naruto tersenyum terpaksa sambil meringis. "Aku baik-baik saja… Tenang saja, aku tak akan tewas karena hal seperti ini saja."

Alis Kiba naik. "Hal apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Mata Naruto memutar mencari sosok Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedang memandanginya dan Kiba. "Hhh… Tak lama lagi kau akan tau."

Bukan mata Kiba yang terbelalak, tapi mata Shikamaru yang membesar. Dagunya juga dengan sukses mendarat dengan selamat di atas meja karena tangannya yang dipakai untuk menopang dagunya tadi melemas.

'Ahh… pasti Sasuke bicara yang aneh-aneh sama Naruto.' Pikir Shikamaru sambil berusaha menopang dagunya yang sakit lagi.

"Hmm… terserah apa katamu lah. Kalau tak lama lagi aku akan tau, tak masalah." Kiba nyengir. Kemudian dia menghampiri Shikamaru. "Shika," Kiba bergelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru.

'Ya ampun Kiba… bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali kalau kau begini teruss' pikir Shikamaru sambil mengingat tontonan dari ponsel milik Sasuke. Dan suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya dari toilet tadi. "Aaaaaaku mau ke toilet lagi." Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri melepaskan diri dari Kiba untuk mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotor hasil dari tularan Sasuke kepadanya.

Kiba hanya bisa menaikan alis melihat sikap Shikamaru yang tak seperti biasanya.

Tak lama, Shikamaru masuk lagi ke kelas duduk manis di kursinya. Kemudian, Kakashi-sensei datang sambil membawa selembar kertas yang dipikir Shikamaru adalah kumpulan soal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kakashi langsung menulis deretan angka dengan beberapa tanda aneh di papan tulis. Setelah selesai menulis, dia menunjuk satu persatu dari anak muridnya untuk menyelesaikan salah satu soal di papan tulis itu.

"Nomor lapan… Naruto!" Naruto terkaget karena namanya dipanggil Kakashi-sensei. Sekilas, matanya melihat soal yang kelihatannya susah.

'Aaah… bagaimana ini?' Naruto takut.

Dengan susah payah, dengan cara berjalan masih tertatih, dan juga sedikit meringis menahan sakit, akhirnya Naruto sampai tepat di depan papan tulis. Lama Naruto terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya turun ke arah selangkangannya tapi kemudian ditariknya lagi tangannya. Kakashi-sensei melihat itu.

Naruto masih saja mencoba mengerjakan soal itu, namun otaknya tak mau jalan.

"Naruto, kemari!" Kakashi berkata.

Takut-takut, Naruto mendekat pada Kakashi. "Kenapa jalanmu pincang?" tanya Kakashi.

"A-anoo… itu…" matanya melirik Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei melihat itu.

"Yah, aku tau. Sasuke, coba bantu Naruto mengerjakan soal ini." Perintah Kakashi-sensei. Matanya kanannya tajam menatap Sasuke.

Tak gentar dengan tatapan Kakashi, Sasuke terus berjalan tegap. Kemudian dia mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dengan cepat dan tepat. "Sudah sensei," lapor Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Bisa kau jelaskan caranya kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan rumus apa dan bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal itu. Naruto yang ada di samping Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey… kalian itu masih SMA sudah berani melakukannya, ya?" bisik Kakashi. Tentu saja bisikan itu sudah diperhitungkan Kakashi agar hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajah Sasuke tetap datar namun, wajah Naruto malah memerah karena malu.

'Apa sih yang dipikir Kakashi-sensei?' batin Naruto bertanya. Tentu saja Naruto tak mau pusing memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Pst…" Kiba memanggil Naruto yang sudah duduk di belakangnya. "Apa yang Kakashi-sensei bilang tadi?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kau akan tau. Shikamaru yang akan memberitahumu," katanya sambil melirik Shikamaru yang tampak seperti menahan beban berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sambil mengukur suhu Shikamaru dengan cara menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening Shikamaru. Tentu saja tak dirasakannya panas. Karena Shikamaru memang sedang tidak sakit. Shikamaru lalu berpura-pura tidur. Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas saja.

'Apa ya? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei bisa tau. Ah, kalau Kakashi-sensei tau, Shikamaru tak mungkin tak tau. Berarti kata Naruto benar. Nanti kutanya ah sama Shika.' Kiba asik sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dia penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Tak biasanya Kiba merasa penasaran seperti ini tapi sekarang… entahlah.

-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kiba menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat mesra bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke. Padahal… sebenarnya dia menahan badannya agar tak jatuh akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, kami duluan. Aku harus mengantar si Dobe ini." Pamit Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena jalan Sasuke sangat cepat.

"Sudah kau diam saja!" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukan Naruto di boncengan sepeda ontel Naruto dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sepeda motornya di parkiran. Dasar orang kaya.

"Kiba…" panggil Shikamaru. Kiba menoleh melihat dirinya. "Ehm… tak apa."

"Kau aneh… yakin kau baik-baik aja?" tanya Kiba. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, Shikamaru jalan ke arah parkir mobil. Dia kelihatan sibuk mencari sesuatu dan berpikir sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat rumit. 'Mobil kuparkirkan dimana ya?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey Shika," panggil Kiba. Shikamaru menoleh. "Sepedamu ada di sini." Kata Kiba sambil menahan cekikikannya. 'Shika jadi kelihatan bodoh. Hahaha…' tawanya dalam hati.

"Hhh… Mendokusei." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah sepedanya dan segera menaikinya. Kemudian, bengayuh sepedanya santai. Dia tak perlu terburu-buru untuk saat ini karena, diapun malas pulang ke rumahnya.

Saat jalan menanjak, Kiba membuat gerakan zig-zag agar dia tak terlalu keberatan. Tapi, ban sepeda Kiba tiba-tiba kempes. Setelah diteliti dengan meminta bantuan Shikamaru, akhirnya ditemukanlah penyebabnya. Sebuah paku yang lumayan besar menusuk ban sepedanya.

Lalu, Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan beriringan dengan menuntun sepeda masing-masing. Iseng, Kiba menjatuhkan sepedanya. Saat diberdirikan dan dicobanya untuk dijalankan, rodanya tak mau berputar. Ternyata keisengannya itu membuat rantai sepedanya terhimpit sehingga ban belakangnya tak mau bergerak.

Dengan susah payah, Kiba dan Shikamaru berusaha memperbaiki sepeda milik Kiba. Tapi, tetap saja tak berhasil. Keadaan ini sangat menyusahkan. Apalagi, sekarang mereka ada di pinggir hutan. Hutan yang lumayan lebat dan besar.

"Kiba, kita masuk ke dalam hutan dulu. Siapa tau ada orang yang sedang bertugas sesuatu disini jadi, kita bisa minta tolong padanya." Kata Shikamaru.

Kiba hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, mereka memasuki hutan tersebut untuk mencari seseorang. Namun, sampai sekarang, jam empat sore, itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam mereka mencari, tapi tak menemukan siapapun dan apapun.

"Shika, tunggu sebentar! Aku mau pipis." Kata Kiba sambil lari ke arah pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja, video dan suara-suara yang didengarnya di sekolah tadi kembali menghantui pikirannya. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu tapi tetap saja tak mempan.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan ke arah Kiba yang baru saja selesai dengan masalah alamnya itu. Kiba baru saja menutup reslitingnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru dari belakang. Kemudian, Shikamaru mulai mencium daerah tengkuk Kiba yang hangat dan menghirup baunya yang khas cowok remaja.

Tangan Shikamaru memegang tangan Kiba dan sebelahnya lagi memeluk pinggang Kiba membuat Kiba agak sulit bergerak untuk berontak. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Kiba sudah tenang. Kini Shikamaru mencium dan menjilat telinganya dengan mesra.

"Mmhh…" desah Kiba.

Tangan Shikamaru yang tadinya hanya diam, kini dia gunakan untuk membantu acara pemanasan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kini tangannya menjelajahi titik sensitif bagian atas badan Kiba. Dielusnya dengan lembut hingga tonjolan kecil itu mengeras.

Kiba menolehkan wajahnya sehingga ia bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru. Dengan lembut, Shikamaru mencium bibir Kiba. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan nafsu. Bibir Shikamaru melumat bibir Kiba. Lidahnya dia gunakan untuk menjilat bibir bawah Kiba sebagai tanda meminta dibukakan pintu masuk menuju rongga mulut Kiba.

Kiba membuka bibirnya perlahan dan Shikamaru tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Lidahnya bersalaman dan berkenalan dengan lidah manis Kiba. Saling berjabat. Setelah berkenalan, Shikamaru lalu menyusuri ruangan itu dan mencoba menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Kiba. Tapi tuan rumah memprotes hal itu. Lidah Kiba berusaha mendorong keluar lidah Shikamaru. Namun, Shikamaru keras kepala dan berusaha melawan.

Setelah perang lidah yang dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru selesai, Kiba membalikkan dirinya menghadap Shikamaru. "Shika," panggilnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan tangannya mulai aktif lagi. Tangannya mengelus dada dan perut Kiba dengan halus membuat Kiba mendesah nyaman. Shikamaru kembali menciumi bibir Kiba dan melumatnya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi masih memeluk pinggang ramping Kiba. Ciumannya turun ke leher Kiba.

Kiba mendongakkan kepalany memberikan kebebasan pada Shikamaru untuk mencoba rasa dari bagian tubuhnya itu. Shikamaru menciumi leher Kiba dengan penuh nafsu dan mulai menggigit leher Kiba. Juga menjilat dan menghisap lehernya meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Tangan Shikamaru aktif lagi. Bukan hanya bagian dada, tapi tangannya yang sebelah lagi meluncur turun dengan perlahan. Resliting celana Kiba yang baru saja ditutup terbuka lagi oleh kerjaan Shikamaru. Tangannya mulai meremas benda yang lumayan panjang dan sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"Mhh… ahh… Shika…" desah Kiba nikmat.

Celana Kiba diturunkan perlahan oleh Shikamaru sehingga Kiba dapat merasakan semilir angin membelai halus bagian tubuhnya dengan halus. Shikamaru juga dengan baik hati menolong Kiba membuka seragam dan kaus dalam yang dipakai Kiba membuat Kiba tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

Bibir Shikamaru turun lalu mencium dan menjilat tonjolan kecil di dada sebelah kiri Kiba juga menghisapnya dan membuat Kiba mengerang keenakan. Setelah beberapa saat, Shikamaru memberi perlakuan adil pada tonjolan dada Kiba yang sebelahnya lagi.

Shikamaru mendudukkan Kiba lalu menggendongnya ke salah satu pohon yang besar dekat posisinya sekarang. Dibaringkannya Kiba disana dan dia mulai membuka baju dan celananya sendiri. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi.

Tapi kini lidahnya tidak mendarat di dada Kiba, melainkan di perut bagian bawah Kiba. Dia mencium, dan menjilat. Dipijatnya lagi kejantanan Kiba dengan lembut.

"shhh… ah…" Kiba mendesah lagi tanda dia menyukai permainan Shikamaru.

Dengan lembut, Shikamaru mengecup ujung kejantanan Kiba dan menjilatnya. Perlahan-lahan, diapun mengulum kejantanan Kiba sampai setengahnya. Tapi jari-jari langsing Kiba meremas dan mendorong kepala Shikamaru membuat kejantanannya habis tenggelam dalam rongga mulut hangat milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dengan senang hati mengulum kejantanan Kiba. Shikamaru memaju-mundurkan kepalanya membuat Kiba mendesah-desah. "Haa… Shika-mmhh… nggh…" perlahan, tempo permainan mulut Shikamaru semakin cepat membuat Kiba makin mgenggelinjang. Tak berapa lama, tubuh Kiba mengejang dan diapun mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Shikamaru. Dengan senang hati, tanpa perasaan jijik sedikitpun dia menelan cairan manis milik Kiba.

"Kau manis…" kata Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia lalu mengecup kening Kiba dan diapun… Tertidur.

"…" Kiba kesal. 'Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya tidur?' pikirnya kesal.

Kiba lalu menelentangkan tubuh Shikamaru di tanah lembut dan dia meremas kejantanan Shikamaru yang tadi sudah menegang sempurna. Dia meramas dengan lembut, namun perlahan menjadi agak kuat. Kibapun memasukkan kejantanan Shikamaru ke dalam mulutnya berusaha memberikan sensasi sama seperti yang diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya tadi.

"Ngh… mhh…" Shikamaru terbangun oleh perlakuan Kiba. Shikamaru tetap tak bergerak membiarkan Kiba asik dengan kegiatannya sementara dia mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan. Saat merasakan dirinya akan memcapai klimaka, Shikamaru memundurkan badannya membuat kejantanannya terlepas dari mulut hangat Kiba.

Shikamaru memeluk Kiba dan memutar balikkan posisinya dengan Kiba. Sekarang, Kiba ada di bawah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali memainkan tangannya di dada Kiba dan kejantanan Kiba yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Bibir dan lidahnya aktif di bibir Kiba. Dia menciumi Kiba dengan lembut tapi menuntut.

"Mmhh… cpk... um… nggh…" Kiba mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Perlahan, tubuhnya mengejang lagi. Merasa Kiba akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi, Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman dan permainan tangannya.

"Kiba, sekarang saatnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengecup kening Kiba ringan. Tangannya melebarkan paha Kiba memberikan pemandangan yang sangat mengundang. Kejantanan Kiba berdiri menantang. Juga lubang sempit yang tentu saja belum pernah dimasuki.

Shikamaru mengulum tiga jarinya dan memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubang sempit Kiba.

"Engh…" Kiba menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Sakit?" tanya Shikamaru lembut. Kiba menggeleng.

Jari kedua perlahan-lahan masuk. Kiba mengerang tidak nyaman. Shikamaru menenangkannya dengan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Jari yang ketiga masuk.

"Ahhh…" Kiba memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Shikamaru menciumi pipi Kiba dan menjilat air mata Kiba yang jatuh ke pipinya. Tapi perlahan, Kiba menyukai permainan Shikamaru ini. "Mhh…-ah!"

Mata Shikamaru membulat dengan reaksi Kiba saat dia menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuh Kiba. Disentuhnya lagi titik itu. "Mmh…" Kiba menggeliat. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

'Ini saatnya Kiba,' kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru segera menyiapkan dirinya di depan lubang milik Kiba. Dengan perlahan, dia memasukkan kejantanannya.

"AAHH!!" Kiba mengerang kesakita saat kejantanan Shikamaru seperti merobek lubangnya. Air mata kembali meluncur di kedua pipi Kiba. Shikamaru memijit kejantanan Kiba berusaha membantu Kiba untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Dengan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya, Shikamaru memijat kejantanan Kiba. Dan erangan kesakitan Kiba perlahan menjadi erangan nikmat. Saat seluruh kejantanan Shikamaru tertanam penuh di tubuh Kiba, Kiba mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa. Memang begitu. Shikamaru memandang mata Kiba dengan lembut dan Kibapun mengangguk memberi tanda pada Shikamaru bahwa dia sudah boleh bergerak.

Shikamaru menarik kejantanannya sampai kepala kejantanannya saja yang ada di dalam lubang Kiba. Lalu, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat kejantanannya tertanam dalam di lubang Kiba.

"Ahh…" Kiba berteriak. Dia merasakan sedikit sakit saat itu. Tapi, rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang diganti dengan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan. Kepalanya bagai dipenuhi berjuta bintang yang menari tiap kali Shikamaru menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan Shikamaru yang sempat berhenti memanjakan Kiba kini bergerak aktif lagi. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memijat lembut kejantanan Kiba dan yang sebelah lagi dipakainya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa Kiba.

Kiba kembali mengejang. Sepertinya dia akan kembali sampai pada klimaksnya. Kali ini Shikamaru tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Kiba dengan lebih erat.

"Aahh… Shikaaaa ahh…" Kiba menyemburkan cairannya ke tangan dan perutnya sendiri. Sementara Shikamaru, dia masih tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Tak berapa lama, Shikamarupun mencapai klimaksnya. Dia mencium bibir Kiba agar dirinya tak ribut.

Setelah merasa semuanya telah keluar, Shikamaru menarik keluar kejantanannya dan rebahan di samping Kiba dan memeluk Kiba. "Kau tak marah 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Kiba menggeleng. Lalu Shikamaru tertidur dengan pulasnya. Begitu pula dengan Kiba.

-

"Nngh…" Kiba menggeliat kecil di pelukan Shikamaru. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Hanya ada pohon besar dan daun-daun yang berguguran sebagai alas tidur mereka. Dan lagi, hari rasanya sudah mulai gelap. "Shika…" Kiba menggerakkan badan Shikamaru berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hn. Eh?" dia terkejut karena dilihatnya hari sudah agak gelap. Dia melihat Kiba yang duduk berusaha berdiri tapi meringis-ringis.

Shikamaru berdiri dan memegang lengan Kiba dan membantunya bediri. "Ah…" Kiba meringis.

"Sakit?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

Kiba mengangguk. "Sedikit."

"Bisa jalan?"

"…" Kiba hanya menggeleng. "Shikamaru, apa Naruto pincang karena ini?" tanyanya.

"… begitulah." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Kiba hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, pakai baju dan celanamu. Pelan-pelan saja. Dan aku akan memboncengmu sampai ke rumah. Sepedamu biarkan saja disini sampai besok." Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk dan memakai celananya dengan sangat perlahan karena sakitnya masih terasa.

Setelah selesai, Shikamaru menggendong Kiba dan mendudukkannya ke boncengan di sepedanya. Dan dia mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Sementara Kiba, dia tidur sambil memeluk pinggang Shikamaru dari belakang dan bersender di punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

**~End~**

…

Haaah… Gimana nih? Puas? … mana mungkin yah?

Udah ah… Migren lagi nih… mana kepalaku berdarah gini lagi. Hhh…

Kalo ada yang aneh dengan bahasanya, mohon maklum karena tiap hari, mood pasti beda. Hehehe… Juga kalo ada typo, maafin yah… Ga brani baca ulang sih.

Ada yang mau review?? Oh, ya, perhatian, boleh flame, asal alasannya bukan karena pairingnya ini. Ngerti 'kan? Ngerti lah… Cuma gini aja kok.. hhaha.. gaje. Stress sih… XD sapa yang berani ngeflame hanya karena pairing, itu artinya dia baka. Hohoho…

Ada yang mau Review/Flame (bukan karena pairing)?

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
